<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Call To My Undead Brother by SilverWolf44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193710">The Call To My Undead Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf44/pseuds/SilverWolf44'>SilverWolf44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Batkids Age Reversal, Dimension Travel, Gen, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf44/pseuds/SilverWolf44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally alone, Damian calls Timothy in hope that he will come and help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Call To My Undead Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make Damian and Timothy's interactions be as believable as possible in this setting. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian had a headache. A splitting headache ready to rip out his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to process this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brothers, his father! So familiar but not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s father seems more in tune with their counterparts. Looking at it he almost misses when he was like that with his father. But he would not lose his brother again, not even to his father. If he had to choose between his brothers and his father, he would choose his brothers every time. Cruel as that may sound it’s the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of brothers….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Timothy,” Damian growled impatiently. “Pick up already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy has always been 50-50 on whether he’d actually pick up or not. Most of the time it was because he was busy, sometimes it was because he wanted to be passive-aggressive and he hangs up on the last ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texts most of the time. Mostly to Damian because “you don’t exactly have clean hands and it’s easier to talk to someone with similar experiences.” Timothy likes the little brats with as much love as he can muster but in his opinion, they’re a bit too pure and innocent to hang out within long quantities. (He’s also afraid of losing what little sanity he has left and accidentally hurting them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And their father? Yeah no. Timothy can barely tolerate being in the same city as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone stopped ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?” He heard. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want something? I can’t just call to check-in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy scoffed. He could practically feel the other eye roll through the phone. “If you wanted to check-in you would’ve just broken into my apartment. That I just got back to by the way, this better be important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does dimension travelers count?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say that’s impossible, but I’ve learned not to question things like this too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you want me to help get them back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pauses. It was weird enough being here to witness it, how could he phrase this so his brother wouldn’t flip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. Inhales and exhales. “It’s us, me, Jason, Richard, you, and...father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>there too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian doesn’t answer. His silence speaks for itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Timothy said sarcastically. “You want me to go over there with him there? I only came back because you said he was off-world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I observed, he was different than our father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> father. He doesn’t seem to have the silent judging look at either yours or my counterparts. Though he didn’t look too pleased when I mentioned that the Joker is dead here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he disappointed in the fact that he was dead or on how he was dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He could hear rustling over the phone like Timothy was standing up. “Look Damian, I can help, but if he’s there….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy please, the dimension they come from is different from ours. Our ages are reversed. Richard is his first child and I his last.” Damian hesitates, unsure of how to go on. “Jason seems to have been the Joker’s victim, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Timothy choke over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t speak. He waited as Timothy took in the news. What he heard next was chilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!” Timothy's laugh gets a bit louder the longer he goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Damian said urgently. “Timothy! Tim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh continued. And continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time this happened. Due to the torture that Timothy acquired at the Joker’s hand, whenever he gets too overwhelmed he breaks into maniacal laughter. It doesn’t happen often but it happens enough for Damian to know he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughing abruptly stops. Heavy breathing was all Damian heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior. If there was a word Damian hated the most it would be that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker Junior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A name that haunts Timothy and never seems to go away. Also the name Timothy responds to when he has episodes. He doesn’t have a split personality, Damian checked and Timothy fully remembers whenever he goes somewhat insane. The closest Damian could call it is an extreme bipolar disorder (and even that’s not entirely accurate). Timothy’s episodes could last for minutes, hours, or a couple of seconds, sometimes they could last days if it got really bad. Another reason he tries to limit contact with the little ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy’s breaths were ragged. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy, breathe, it’s alright I understand.” Damian waits until he hears Tim calm down. “Jason dying would be a shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said Bruce was different I didn’t think….” Timothy inhales sharply. “Did Jason come back like me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based on what I could tell, yes. He has the white steak like you and his main weapon seems to be guns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Bruce accepts him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t believe the Joker is dead in their dimension. Not only that, but Jason also doesn’t hold the same insanity in his eyes that you do, madness? Yes, insanity? No.” Damian said. “No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy chuckled shakily. “None taken. So I take it our method of death was probably different too. Can we assume it was similar to the Warehouse Incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pauses to think. “Maybe, it’s the only incident that I know of that Jason was involved with the Joker before...you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I intervened.” Timothy deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He said. “So are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Tim could be heard pacing and muttering. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to be civil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian closed his eyes in relief. “Thank you, Timothy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet, I still have to build the thing, test it, and get materials. It could take a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re here that will be enough. The boys miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was always amused at how much they actually worship Timothy. Jason thought he was cool and Richard was just happy to have another older brother. Plus he thought his eyes were pretty. (Lazarus Pit green tinged his once blue eyes. Timothy hates them, Richard loves them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too. But you know why I don’t stay. As long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>there….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Timothy and if it comforts you any, I can try to extend father’s stay out of the city.” It wouldn’t be the first time he did it either. Shortly after the incident-know-one-speaks-of both Jason and Richard pleaded with Damian to have Timothy visit them. After a few days of their pleading, he finally gave in. He called in a few favors (it wasn’t illegal if he wasn’t the one doing it) and had Batman go check it out. Timothy was able to visit without seeing him once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being raised as the Heir to the League of Assassins had its perks sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it stands now, the only reason Batman can tolerate Red Hood in his city is that he knows he can’t stop him. Bruce, Damian knows, doesn’t hate Timothy. Disappointed? Yes. Hurt? Yes. Angry at himself for failing Timothy? Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian can state for a fact that Bruce is angry at himself for how he handled the Tim situation. Even angrier knowing that he probably wouldn’t do anything different. Of course, he would never tell Timothy that. Bruce is a stubborn man, very stubborn, and horrible with emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the incident-know-one-speaks-of well, let’s just say it involved a lot of yelling, mentions of Arkham, and valuable things being broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also where the fracture in Damian’s relationship with his father grew bigger as he sided with Timothy in the argument. Not to say he has a bad relationship with his father, he doesn’t, but there is always a barrier neither wants to acknowledge. Bruce may be stubborn but Damian is his father’s son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, he’s going to figure out what you’re actually doing,” Timothy said with a small amount of humor in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian smirked. “I think he does know, he just doesn’t want to deal with confrontation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy softly laughed, not in a maniacal way, in a way that made Damian wish he’d do it more. “Okay, I can be there in the morning. Don’t be surprised if I just happen to appear on the couch or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t scare our brothers...or our guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises.” He could practically hear Timothy's smirk through the phone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, leave a Kudos, or Bookmark! Suggestions are welcome! I will need ideas for other stories, send me prompts or headcanons that you believe will be a great addition to this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>